Secrets Revealed
by vibegirl3
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story hehehe! Hermione's found a new love, and it isn't Ron or Harry! Who can it be? Please R/R!!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Revealed  
~~~~ I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me please. I just like to write  
The whistle from the train snapped her out of her trance. Looking out of the window, she saw the   
landscape slowly moving as the train gathered speed. Hermione Granger. Granger. she really couldn't  
use that last name anymore. The truth was that Hermione Granger was really Hermione Watson, the   
heir to the Watson family, the most richest, most powerful wizard family in the wizarding world.  
Hermione had been shipped off when she had been born, to live with her temporary parents. Her real  
family decided they would call Hermione when she was ready for the real world. That had been this  
past summer . . .   
*~*~*~*~flash back~*~*~///  
Hermione had just gotten home from her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was greeted by a man who looked like her and a woman with the same messy hair and wide smile that she had. The man introduced himself as Arnold Watson and his wife Catlena Watson. After a long talk, Arnold looked at his wife, who nodded and then looked back at Hermione, and spoke.  
  
"Hermione honey, the reason we're here is because we came to talk to you...."she paused and took a slow breath, ".... to tell you that we are your real parents." She then launched into full detail about why they had sent Hermione to live with muggles, and so on and so fourth. After explaining everything, Arnold then sat quietly, looking at his daughter. Hermione just looked at the two people and smiled. Both parents just sat there, shocked. Hermione on the other hand, had known all along. Her muggle parents had informed her when she was younger, so this sudden visit was no surprise. Hermione got up off the couch and walked over to her real parents and hugged them both. Arnold smiled bad smiled back and asked Hermione if she wanted to stay there or go to live with her real parents. Hermione then turned around and looked at her muggle parents said a soft "bye" and looked back at Arnold who smiled and then looked at Catlena who had tears in her eyes and was smiling wide. After that, they moved Hermione's belongings, which were already packed, and magically sent them to the mansion. Then, using floo powder, went to the mansion where Hermione started her new life.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~end flash back*~*~*~**~/////  
Now, Hermione was on her way back to Hogwarts for her seventh year of training. Over the summer, Hermione had gone through a change inside and out. She had tamed her hair so now it laid long and flat with a natural brown shine down her back. She had bought all new clothes and so she wore a short plaid mini skirt and a tight white blouse. She had grown over the years so her legs were  
long and looked silky white. Her entire personality had changed as well. She was still smart, but   
her attitude was different. Some would say she had become a stuck up snob. With all her money,  
she had gone through elegant classes and learned to be quite stuck up. Ron and Harry were still   
her friends, but weren't as close. Now she was headed back to Hogwarts, and to a whole new adventure of love  
The train was soon going to stopping at Hogsmeade Station, so Hermione decided to change into her   
school robes. She had the maids do a few alterations to them so her skirt was shorter and her blouse  
had no sleeves. While she was bending over pulling up her robes, she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
" Well Granger, looks like someone got some fashion sense over the summer." the cold icy drawl  
could only come form on person. Turning slowly, Hermione was met by the cold gray eyes of her  
enemy.   
  
" Malfoy. I didn't expect you to have a sudden interest in me. And it isn't Granger  
any more it's...... Watson." she saw the sudden change cross Draco's's face immediately and smiled with delight to have surprised him. Turing back around she continued to get ready into her school robes, while Draco stood stunned. finally finding his voice he spoke. " Well it looks like Mudblood isn't a muggle after all... more fun for me." there was a hint of huskiness in his voice which made Hermione turn around and stare. Draco now had a look of pure sexual hunger on his face as he continued to look at Hermione form top to bottom. Hermione took a step forward and still closer until she was inches from Draco. Hermione had always had a secret crush on Draco. She always noticed the way his pale blonde hair was slicked back, how his cold eyes, were a blue gray colour. He stood only four inches taller than her and still she stared into his eyes.  
  
Then suddenly, Malfoy stepped forward into the compartment. Closing the doors behind him, he pulled out his wand, and muttered a few words which locked the doors and sound proofed the compartment. He then put his wand away and slid his left arm around Hermione's back and pulled her closer, closing the gap between their bodies and slowly his head lowered and his lips descend onto hers. He was soft and slow, only letting their  
lips touch at first. Then he tightened his grip and his right arm came and wrapped around her back.  
Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck, and pulled his head closer. She opened her lips slightly, and Draco took advantage of this and led his tongue into her mouth. His tongue massaged hers while he held tightly onto her. Then there was a quiet knocking at the door and the two looked hastily to see the source of the noise. There were Ron and Harry, banging on the door with their fists and kicking at it at the same time. They stopped and stared tight lipped at Hermione and Draco. Ron's face had turned a bright red colour. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything!! All of the characters belong to JK Rowling!! Please R/R!!  
Secrets Revealed - Chapter Two  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with utter disgust for ruining her and Draco's moment. Draco had the same look on his face as well. Taking out his wand, he reversed the spell and took a step sideways, dropping only his left arm while the right stayed possessively around Hermione's waist. Ron and Harry slammed open the doors and angrily walked into the compartment, their eyes shooting daggers at Draco and confusion in their eyes at Hermione. Ron spoke first.  
  
"'Mione! What do you think you're doing, letting this creep kiss you? I thought you hated him!"  
  
"Yeah! After all that he's done to you! All the named! Let it be anyone else BUT him!" added Harry.  
  
Hermione snorted and gave an evil smirk. Draco noticed this and did the same. Hermione started to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"What's wrong Weasel? Jealous that I got the girl? You too Pothead! Not my fault that she's got good taste! Besides, I've always wanted her, so, though luck fellas."  
  
With that, Draco walked behind Hermione and wrapped both arms around her waist, and pulled her back towards him so that she was pressed against his chest. Hermione only smirked and added her own few words.  
  
"Come on boys! Don't look so stunned! Malfoy chose me, I chose him. And besides, do you really think that I would go after you two? Come on! The 'Boy Wonder' and the Weasel! Ha! Give me a break! Now, why don't you two run along and leave us alone."  
  
Hermione then turned around in Draco's arms and put her arms around his neck and raised her head up and smiled at him. Malfoy looked down and smiled back, then kissed her hard on the lips. Harry and Ron turned and left the compartment, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Draco and Hermione continued kissing until Hermione finally realized they'd be arriving soon, and that she still needed to change into her roves. Unwillingly, she pulled away from Draco and spoke.  
  
"Sorry baby, but I've got to change. Then we can finish this." Malfoy just grinned and sat down on one of the seats watching Hermione. She knew that he would watch her undress, so she decided to tease him a little. Slowly, she began to pull her shirt off. It was just below her breasts when she turned her back to him and pulled the rest of her shirt off, and threw it on the floor. Draco grabbed her waist and turned her to face him once more. She was smiling when he pulled her to him and tried to stand up. Hermione only pushed him backward down onto the seat, and then walked a few feet away out of his grasp, and began unbuttoning her skirt. Slowly but seductively, she slid her skirt over her hips, down her thighs, to her knees, and let it fall down the rest of the way to her feet where she kicked it off. She now only stood in a black velvet bra and black lace thong. Draco couldn't turn his eyes away - she was beautiful. Firm, supple breasts, a flat pale stomach, a perfectly round ass, and long silky legs. He couldn't take it anymore. Not only was he hard, but also he was about ready to take her and make wild and passionate love to her right here, right now.  
  
Leaping off the seat, Draco pulled a stunned Hermione to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling wickedly, he reached behind her back with both of his hands and grabbed her ass. Hermione moaned with pleasure as Draco massaged her behind. She had to stop him or she would never get dressed.  
  
Hermione laid her hands on Draco's chest and started to slide them down his front towards his pants. When her hands reached his belt, she undid it and Draco seized his motions and looked down at Hermione, who was concentrating on his button and zipper, which were now undone. Hermione then pushed Draco back onto the seat and got on her knees in front of him and pulled down his pants to his knees. Draco threw back his head and closed his eyes, waiting for what he knew would be coming. Nothing happened. Her opened his eyes and saw Hermione pulling on her school robes. She'd tricked him into thinking she was going to give him head. Draco watched as Hermione finished getting dressed. As she turned around and looked at Draco, she gave him a smirk and walkd over and sat on his lap. Staring into his eyes, Hermione noticed something there that she'd never seen before. She didn't have much time to find out because at that exact moment the train whistle sounded, telling all of the students to get ready to leave the train to go to the school.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to finish this later. But I don't know when. I'm the school's Head Girl."  
  
"Looks the same here for me as well, being the Head Boy too." He replied.  
  
Hermione smiled and laid her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tightly to him.  
  
Draco was beginning to feel something more for Hermione as the time passed, but he didn't know what it was. As was Hermione for Draco. A strange feeling was in her heart, and it was directed towards Draco.  
  
What the two didn't know was that this feeling growing inside of them was pure love for each other. They had always truly, deep down, felt this way, but had been too busy hating each other to notice.  
  
A/N: That's it for now! Please R/R for more chapters!! 


End file.
